Bailey School Kids Halloween Songfic
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: This is the reason i'm not aloud sugar cookies and coca cola at the same time. Enjoy i put it up early cause it's better than up late.


Bailey School Kids Songfic

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and it is set during Mrs. Jeepers' Scariest Halloween Ever.) Song is Come Little Children Singer is Unknown.

"Now for a spooky surprise. Our very own Mrs. Jeepers will be singing a Halloween song for us before we all head home. Mrs. Jeepers?" Principal Davis asks smiling widely as he handed the microphone over to the fire red haired teacher all of the third-graders thought was a vampire.

"Is Principal Davis insane? He's letting a vampire with a magical brooch pinned at her throat sing what is most likely some sort of spell." Eddie hissed to his three friends in disbelief and horror. Howie nodded in agreement while Melody and Liza glared at him and moved away from the two boys. Liza knew the truth behind why Mrs. Jeepers acted the way she did and Melody would always stand by Liza even if she didn't know what was going on personally.

"Thank you Principal Davis." Mrs. Jeepers said with a polite nod to the bald principal as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"**Come Little Children**

**I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land**

**Of Enchantment**

**Come Little Children **

**The Time's Come To Play**

**Here in My Garden**

**Of Magic**

**Follow Sweet Children**

**I'll Show Thee the Way**

**Through All the Pain And**

**The Sorrows**

**Weep Not Poor Children**

**For Life Is This Way**

**Murdering Beauty And**

**Passions**

**Hush Now Dear Children**

**It Must Be This Way**

**To Weary Of Life And **

**Deceptions**

**Rest Now My Children**

**For Soon We'll Away**

**Into The Calm And**

**The Quiet**

**Come Little Children**

**I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land**

**Of Enchantment**

**Come Little Children**

**The Time's Come To Play**

**Here in My Garden**

**Of Shadows"**

Everyone was so startled they forgot to clap until they heard Liza and Melody clapping. Then everyone began clapping until there was a thundering applause going despite everyones shock. None of them, except Liza, knew that the supposed vampire could sing but her voice was hauntingly beautiful and the song itself managed to give even some of the adults goose bumps. Mrs. Jeepers smiled her odd little half smile at everyone before placing the mike on its stand and getting off the stage. Everyone watched as the red haired teacher walked over to Liza and Melody and smiled down at them, only it was a strangely maternal smile instead of her usual half smile.

"Are you ready to go home Liza or would you like to stay with your friends a little longer?" Mrs. Jeepers asks the young strawberry blond third grader who smiled up at her before turning and giving Melody a hug.

"See you tomorrow Melody, don't forget to bring the book." Liza reminded her pig tailed friend who hugged her back before turning back to the teacher and said the one thing no one expected.

"I'm ready to go mama. I was getting a little tired anyway." Liza said with a wide grin while everyone elses jaws dropped as Mrs. Jeepers immediately started fussing over Liza.

"Oh. One second please? I forgot something." Liza said before rushing over to Eddie and Howie when her teacher/mother nodded. Nobody, not even Melody or Mrs. Jeepers and certainly not Eddie or Howie, expected what happened next. Liza glared at the two boys before reaching both hands up and smacking the two stunned boys upside the back of their heads Gibbs style.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Eddie asks rubbing his head as Liza turned on her heel and walked back to where Melody and Mrs. Jeepers were standing still as statues and staring at her, their mouths slightly agape.

"For thinking my mom was a vampire." Liza shot over her shoulder while Mrs. Jeepers blinked for a moment before doing the last thing anyone ever thought she would do. She threw her head back and laughed loudly at the looks on everyones faces. It wasn't long before Melody and a few others from the third grade class began giggling as well. It took a moment for Mrs. Jeepers to stop laughing before she scooped a, now tired, Liza into her arms and began to leave the Bailey City Mall. She was just about to walk out the door when she grinned widely at Eddie and Howie.

"Oh and by the way you two. Vampires DO wear polka dots. Happy Halloween." Mrs. Jeepers said before laughing at the looks on everyones faces agains as she walked out the mall with her daughter giggling tiredly in her arms.

And there you have it. HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


End file.
